cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrot Bunny
|minions = Bunny Bakers|enemies = Hard Drive, Rusty, Leroy and Psycho (formerly)|likes = Baking, helping his friends and family, Mrs. Bunny, his children, carrots|dislikes = Danger, viruses, Video Game Town in danger, Unplug|powers = Regeneration Cooking skills|fate = Returns home to Video Game Town to celebrate after Hard Drive’s death.|quote = "Crumbling Carrots Sticks!"|inspiration = Stu Hopps from Zootopia}}'Carrot Bunny '''is Pie Fox's best friend and a supporting character in the episode ''Who Murdered Harvey Flint in the Black Lion franchise. Background Carrot Bunny was the main protagonist of his old game called Pie Fox and Carrot Bunny. Carrot Bunny's main goal in the game was to collect the most pies and bring them back to his wife and kids without being killed by his arch-enemy, Pie Fox. When Carrot Bunny wins the game, the bunnies cheer for him and his wife gives him a kiss on the cheek while Pie Fox and his son, Cream Fox is being tortured in some way. Pie Fox and Carrot Bunny was the most popular game in the 1980s. After game hours, Carrot Bunny is best friends with Pie and Cream Fox. He treats them with respect and love along with wife and kids. Carrot Bunny was happily married to his wife Mrs. Carrot Bunny and he's a proud father of 14 children and the world's famous baker in his home. Life in the arcade was great until the game was experiencing some technical difficulties which caused the game to break down. Carrot Bunny was able to escape along with his wife before the game was unplugged and destroyed. Carrot Bunny was afraid that his family and friends would be homeless but thanks to Mr. Flint building Video Game Town, he and his people moved there and Carrot Bunny become the famous baker in Video Game Town along with his wife, Pie and Cream Fox. Personality Carrot Bunny is both heroic and brave during and after game hours. But in the game, he's shown to be extremely mischievous, devious, clever and tricky since he's trying to defeat his arch-enemy, Pie Fox and retrieve the most pies in order to win and to help his wife and kids. Once the arcade is closed, he's a true gentleman and friend to everyone he meets. Carrot Bunny poses as a caring and protective husband to his wife Mrs. Bunny and a caring father towards his children. He's also a kind and fun-loving best friend to Pie Fox. Despite him being a prey animal, he treats Pie and Cream Fox with respect and kindness along with the other bunnies in the game. After game hours, Carrot Bunny is shown to be a little worrisome especially when there's an evil villain such as Hard Drive, trying to kill him and his family. He doesn't panic in situations, he just shakes and shivers a little bit. Physical appearance Carrot Bunny is a slightly obese bunny wearing plaid overalls. He has a pink nose, long ears. Appearances Who Murdered Harvey Flint Carrot Bunny isn't seen until Detective Pooch, Matthew, Rebecca and Robo fled to Video Game Town to find the racers since Pooch and the others thought they killed Cyber Cat and made an escape. Pooch and the gang met up with Pie Fox, Cream Fox, Carrot Bunny and Mrs. Bunny. Carrot Bunny joined Pooch and the others on the rest of the mission to solve the murder of Harvey Flint. While they were in the alley, Pooch and the others thought that the racers were going to kill them by using their guns but it was revealed that they were saving them from Hard Drive who was responsible for the murder of Harvey Flint and Cyber Cat. Pooch and the others were fleeing from Video Game Town to capture Hard Drive but he used a canister of Unplug to destroy the bus and capture Pooch and the others. Hard Drive's plan was to destroy the arcade and Video Game Town and kill every single video game character. Along with Virtual Matthew and his video game friends, Carrot Bunny was so scared that he started to shake and shiver. He was tied up along with his friends and family where they were going to be dipped in the Unplug and killed. But he was saved after Hard Drive's death, the arcade and Video Game Town was saved. Carrot Bunny assisted Pie Fox to make some pies as a celebration snack as Pooch and his friends went to Video Game Town to celebrate. The Black Lion Carrot Bunny will appear in the next episodes as a supporting character along with Pie Fox, Cream Fox and Mrs. Bunny. Category:Males Category:Rabbits Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Wooten characters Category:Forest animals Category:Businesspeople Category:Adults Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Parents Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Chefs Category:Lovers